


Love Me, Steve

by WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Passionate Sex, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reunion Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/pseuds/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife
Summary: There was a moan."I love you."A groan."Oh, Steve.."





	Love Me, Steve

**Author's Note:**

> This is a more sensual take on the reunion sex between Steve and Peggy after he returns to her Post-Endgame.
> 
> I tried not to make it overly smutty and instead focus on the emotions that Peggy would have been feeling during the love making.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! :)

 

Her voice was barely above a whisper. “Take me to bed.”

 

“Peggy..”

 

“Love me, Steve. Please.”

 

He didn’t dare question her again. Of course he wanted her like nothing ever before. But he hadn’t wanted to push her too fast if she wasn’t ready. But if she wanted to then he was never going to refuse her. Not just tonight. He would give her anything she wanted. Wait on her every need. He was hers. Forever.

 

Steve bent and scooped her up into his arms bridal style and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their eyes stayed locked on each other, afraid that if they look away the other might disappear. 

 

He walked down the short hallway, it was dimly lit by a few sconces but he was able to make out the door to what Peggy had indicated was the master bedroom. He carried her inside and laid her down on the bed.

  
Peggy quickly stood up and shucked the comforter off, tossing it onto a chair in the corner of the room. Steve stared at her with a confused expression littered on his face.

 

“What? It’s dry clean only, I don’t want to stain it. Dry cleaning is expensive.”

 

Steve just chuckled and approached her, his arms encompassing her frame. She turned around in his arms and flipped her hair to the side.

 

“Unzip me? Please.”

 

Steve took hold of the zipper and slid it down her body slowly. Kissing every new inch of exposed soft pale skin, taking extra time to massage the few scars she had. She had no doubt he would ask about them later but thankfully he kept those questions to himself for now.

 

The red fabric of her dress slid to the carpeted floor and Peggy stepped out of it, leaving her in her brassiere and underwear. She turned around again, facing Steve’s front and she would never forget the look of awe and wonder that covered his face.

 

He looked at her as if she was a Greek Goddess. It made her blush profusely so she distracted herself by working to strip him down. She pushed the tan jacket down his shoulders and it joined her dress on the floor. 

 

Her delicate fingers pulled his shirt from where it had been tucked into his trousers and worked open each button of his white shirt slowly. It became obvious to Peggy that he hadn’t intended on taking her to bed because there was no way he would have worn a shirt with so many buttons if he had.

 

She could feel his eyes bearing into her but she couldn’t look at him, it would have been too much, the heat of this moment already threatening to push her over the edge.

 

His shirt added to the growing pile of clothing and Peggy admired his muscular chest. It still looked as if it were carved from stone. Peggy took the chance she wanted to take all those years ago when he stepped out of Stark’s chamber. She fully gripped his chest and kneaded his pecs. 

 

Steve laughed above her, “Like what you see, Peg?”

 

“Very much so. I’ve wanted to do this for years.”

 

“I’ve thought about that moment so much.”

 

Peggy smiled, immediately knowing what he was referring to. “Yes. Well, I would have jumped you right then and there had we been alone.”

 

“I thought you were going to.”

 

“You have no idea how many times I’ve stroked myself--”

 

“Steven!” Peggy quickly interrupted him causing a huge grin to from on his face and Peggy to bite her lip, the blush on her cheeks growing even redder.

 

“Kiss me, Peg.”

 

The tone turned serious once more and she leaned up, pressing her lips to his. Her nimble fingers worked at his belt and once he was left in only his underwear, he pushed her back into the bed.

 

Steve was able to stop himself momentarily, “Protection?”

 

“We don’t need it. It’s not my time, we’ll be fine.”

 

“That’s not smart, Peg.”

 

“Neither is time travel but you’re here, so…”

 

“Peg..”

 

“Steve, just, shut up. I don’t give a bloody hell what’s safe. I want you and I’m not waiting any longer.”   


 

Steve knew there was no point in arguing. After all, he supposed it didn’t matter too much if something did happen. They were certainly going to be spending the rest of their lives together now. 

 

They both removed their underwear and admired the other. Peggy was sure they made quite the couple. Both toned and muscular, each with pale skin and a few scars.

 

Steve grabbed Peggy at the hip and behind her right knee and picked her up, laying her down on the bed and laying himself on top of her. He kissed her with passionate intent and her legs wrapped around him. 

 

Steve kissed across her tops of her ample breasts and attempted to work his way down. Peggy just gripped his head on either side and pulled his face back up to hers. “Not now. Later. I need you inside me.”

 

Steve didn’t argue, clearly happy with doing as Peggy said. They were both already quite worked up, simply from kissing and looking at each other. There was no time for foreplay.

 

Their fingers laced together and Steve held Peggy’s arm above her head. 

  
Peggy’s free hand gripped Steve at the base of his cock and rubbed him across her cunt a few times before he slid in slowly. They both let out low groans and kissed again. It finally felt like they were both home. Both where they belonged.

 

He worked himself in and out a few times. Only going just past the tip at first and then more and more until finally he was fully sheathed inside her heat. Peggy was impossibly tight and her walls clenched around him.

 

Their lips locked again. The kiss was incredibly fragile. It felt like they could shatter and break at any moment. This level of intimacy was something Peggy had never experienced in her life. 

 

When their lips broke apart, Steve buried his head in her shoulder and kept his movements going. The world faded around them, the only sounds were them, making love together then and now. It was too much and not enough all at once.

* * *

 

_ There was a moan. _

_ “I love you.” _

_   
_ _ A groan. _

_ “Oh, Steve..” _

 

_ A sob. _

_ “Harder.” _

 

_ A breath. _

_ “Fuck, Steve. Please.” _

 

Steve didn’t stop. He kept thrusting slowly, lovingly, methodically. Every motion precise, hitting just the right spot inside of Peggy. She was feeling an immense pleasure that was simply unexplainable. All she did was hold on. Her nails dug into the flesh of his muscular upper back deep enough to draw blood that matched the color of her nails.

 

Steve’s mouth left her shoulder and moved to her mouth once again. She tried to kiss back but couldn’t. Her mouth wouldn’t move, it was locked agape. Noises were escaping rapidly and breaths were being sucked in sharply as his movements continued.

 

She had tears rolling down her cheeks. Not from pain but from the love and emotion she felt for the man making love to her. Peggy had had sex before. She had been fucked before. Harder and faster than Steve was doing right now. And yet, nothing had ever come close to comparing to what she felt in this moment.She realized that this was the first time in her life that she had truly made love. Made love to a man that loved her and whom she loved in return.

 

Their bodies were sticky and sweaty. The sounds filling the room were downright pornographic. It was all wet skin sliding against each other contrasting with sharp gasps, deep moans, groans, and grunts. Steve and Peggy’s mouths were both at each other’s ears and they both reveled in the noises that they were drawing from the other.

 

Her orgasm was rising steadily. She could feel her dam cracking and at any moment it felt as if that dam would burst and flood her body.

 

Her orgasms were usually powerful but she felt as if, when Steve made her cum that she would explode. That she would simply cease to be. That the extreme emotions running through her body would be too much.

 

Steve took his hand away from where it had been holding Peggy’s back and he slid it between their bodies. First kneading her breast and tweaking her nipple. He reached down to where they were joined, lightly pinching and then rubbing at her clit.

 

Steve hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her and she shuddered. And then Steve’s mouth found that spot an inch below her ear and she was gone. The dam burst and she exploded. Her orgasm flooded her senses and her screams and moans of pleasure filled the room. Steve worked her completely through it. He continued thrusting as much as he could, Peggy’s tight walls contracting and pulling holding his cock close didn’t allow for much space and it brought Steve right to the edge of his own orgasm.

 

His hips bucked and his breathing became erratic. Peggy could tell he was moments away from bursting. 

 

“Let go, Steve.”

 

Her voice was all he needed. He let himself go and released. His length throbbed and pulsed as every drop spilled from the tip and filled Peggy, heating her entire body up somehow even hotter than before.

 

He continued slow gyrations for another minute before slowly gripping himself and pulling out of her. He laid down next to Peggy and pulled her close. Their limbs entangled together.

 

Once they had both fully come down from the highest of highs, Steve held her. She was finally starting to believe that this was actually real. That he was here. In the flesh. In her bed. That he had in fact just been inside of her and was now massaging her back. She tried her hardest not to cry but the tears came anyway, rolling down Steve’s chest. Steve simply held her close and pressed a kiss to her temple through her brunette curls.

 

“It’s okay, Peg. I’m here. I love you.”

 

She didn’t reply. She just let herself go and sobbed openly into his chest.

  
  


He rubbed her back and kissed her temple until she stopped many minutes later.

“I love you, Peggy.”

 

She finally looked up at him, kissing him softly before speaking, “I love you, Steve. I missed you.”

 

“I know, Peg. I missed you too. Madly.”

 

“I’m really happy you showed up here on a Friday.”

 

“Why’s that, Peg?”

 

“I don’t have work tomorrow. And we have a lot of stuff to do. Mostly involving this bed. And the shower.”

 

Steve just laughed, happy to have fallen back into this playful banter with Peggy so easily even after all these years.

 

“We’ve got a lot of stuff to figure out.”

 

“Oh, I’m quite aware. Technically you’re dead. How are we going to explain this?”

 

“We should probably tell Howard first, maybe Phillips? Howard is most likely to believe us.”

 

“It’s not them I’m worried about. What about the public?”

 

“Well, I’m sure Captain America being back from the dead will be quite the headline.”

 

“I’m serious, Steve. This is very serious and very complicated.”

 

“I know, Peggy. Let’s just--Let’s just enjoy the present. We’ll figure that stuff out soon enough. Right now, I just wanna be with you.”

 

Peggy couldn’t argue with that so she just sighed and slid back into his embrace. They fell asleep together. Peggy wasn’t too happy to wake up stickier than hell and in sweat soiled sheets but she couldn’t complain about the company.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! I would love to know what you all thought! I really wanted to write a more sensual love scene between Steve and Peggy so I hope I did a good job.
> 
> I have a bunch more drafts done on my Google Docs. Mostly of various smut. Literally I have over ten thousand words of smut written and I am just taking certain parts and putting them in different fics. I should have another story published before too long. But Steggy Week 2K19 is coming up in a couple weeks and I need to get some fics done for that first!! If anyone needs information on that just let me know!
> 
> Thanks again for reading! :D
> 
> Tumblr: @WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife  
> Twitter: @IronAssMan


End file.
